Lotus Blossoms
by haydenshunnie
Summary: In the aftermath of the restoration of the Water Dragon, Wu has tried to start anew. But she is beginning to have doubts about her relationship. How far is she willing to go for the one she loves? Wu x Sky


Disclaimer: All Jade Empire characters are the property of their rightful owners, not me.

Lotus Blossoms

Prologue

Wu the Lotus Blossom stood outside the temple of Dirge in silence. High in the mountains, the morning sky was clear and the light snow fell softly. The chilled wind blew strands of her long black hair across her face, and the low temperature nipped at her skin.

She was thankful to feel cold. In the spirit world, among the dead, she felt no pain, nor warmth or coldness; nothing but emptiness. Even the whistle of the wind was soothing compared to the deafening silence of death.

Off in the distance, a small speck trailing black smoke swerved through the mountain peaks, drawing closer, the popping and rattling of its unstable form echoing throughout the air.

Wu chuckled to herself. It could only be Kang and his Marvelous Dragonfly.

The flyer flew through the air over her head, the earth shaking as if during a massive earthquake, making a less than marvelous landing in a nearby clearing. She jogged down the temple steps and out the inner gates. Passing the large meditating statues, some beheaded and eroded over time, she slowly entered the clearing, seeing a small band of misfits climbing out of the ungainly device.

She saw Dawn Star, her dearest friend and the only other survivor from Two Rivers. Dawn Star was Wu's age, and had black hair that just passed her shoulders, which was always tied back in a neat ponytail. Her magenta attire of a tight top, short shorts and brown ankle boots caught the attention of many men, though she was respectable to notice, or care.

There was Princess Sun Lian, or Silk Fox as she preferred to be called when outside the imperial settings. With her black hair simply pulled up into a bun, rather than her usual extravagant styles, she wore black garments that hugged her body, do nothing to hide the sexy curves of her body.

She saw the skinny form of Henpecked Hou, the bun master, crawling out. He was partially bald and had a small moustache. He was dressed in a sleeveless top, pants and an apron, all of which seemed too large for his boney body. His wide dark eyes that always glanced around, as he were afraid something would jump out at him. And following him was the massive form of the Black Whirlwind, an axe wielding drunk who always wore blood stained clothes, as if it were a trophy of all the beings he slaughtered.

Naturally, there was Kang the Mad, the ex-engineer of Gao the Greater. Wu had never seen his whole face, for it was always covered by the large goggles that protruded from his eyes. He had white hair underneath a wide reed hat, and there were always many pouches of explosives and tools hanging from his shirt and belt. Kang was quite the interesting fellow, always talking of blowing things up, but a real help at times.

There was Wildflower. The young nine year old girl was the host of the Guardian, Chai Ka, and brought along so that he could communicate to Wu and the others and fight if needed. She had short black hair tied into pigtails, and wore yellow robes, like tulips. She loved to make friends and looked up to the girls in the group.

Finally, crawling out of the Dragonfly behind everyone else was Sky…

Wu felt her heart jump when she saw him. Ever since she'd met him, something unexplainable was woken within her. There was just something about him; perhaps it was those eyes that always showed a willingness to help, though always a glimmer of sadness for the wounds of his past. Or perhaps it was his go with the flow personality, his roguish smile. Maybe it was all these things; maybe it was something else completely. She didn't know what it was that drew her to him, all she knew was it was strong.

She walked slowly towards the group, and it was Wildflower who saw her first. Glancing passed Dawn Star, she saw the young woman and her face split into a huge smile and she pointed, catching everyone's attention.

"You are here! Alive!" Dawn Star exclaimed, her face beaming, "We…we thought you were dead. And then I had visions of the strangest things."

"Dawn Star guided us to this place, but I expected a ghost, not flesh and blood," Silk Fox said, clearly surprised.

"I came back for Sky," Wu replied with a playful grin.

"You…you what?" he asked, his face turning a deep shade of red. Wu began to laugh at his embarrassment.

"The Water Dragon returned me back to life," she explained.

Kang seemed quite interested, "Ooh! You walk in the path of many gods. I will build something extra special to explode with my surprise."

"It weakened her greatly," she continued, thinking back to the poor powerless goddess, "I must try to set things right."

"Such creatures are not accustomed to calling on others for assistance, or being called on to assist. Both instances would likely annoy them," the engineer said.

"As far as annoyances go," Hou said, rather jittery, "I think ours is more pressing. Or have you forgotten the entire army of the emperor!"

Wu gave her friends a worried and confused look, "What? The imperial army is coming?"

Speaking through Wildflower, Chai Ka said, "Ek na sa ou. To naysaier lak na wosier." _(Dawn Star was not the only one aware of your return to life. Assaulting the spirit world has alerted Sun Li.)_

Silk Fox wanted to spit; just hearing the name made her blood boil. "Your former master, my uncle, has taken the Jade Empire as his own. Emperor Sun Li has set the whole of his forces against us, and now we are trapped here in Dirge."

"There is no way to avoid them? Sneaking? Flight?" she asked.

"There is only one passage passable by foot, and that is the route they are coming up," Sky explained.

"My Marvelous Dragonfly will not make it either," Kang reported sadly, "There are imperial flyers guarding all possible escape routes. But that is our luck as well as our sorrow. Their flyers can hardly stay aloft in such currents."

Wu sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to think. "Then we will have to raise our defenses here, and come what may."

Silk Fox nodded, "We have time to secure this place. They are still at the foot of the mountain; they'll be here by tomorrow."

"The gates of this place will add some protection. At least they will not take us by surprise," Hou said, looking on the bright side.

The wheels in Kang's head were turning wildly, "Fortifications…hmm…Perhaps I can take some parts from the Marvelous Dragonfly. Properly applied, they may prove useful tomorrow. Come Whirlwind; I need your muscle!"

"That's the _Black_ Whirlwind," he corrected irritably, "And as long as it makes the coming battle more interesting, I'll lift whatever you want."

"That's all we can do for now. Tomorrow will decide our fates," Silk Fox said.

As everyone headed for their tents, Sky said, "You must be exhausted after what you've been through, but…there's something I need to talk to you about. I'll come find you."

Wu stood on the snowcapped cliff, gazing out at the scenery that lay before her, feeling a long way from home. A lot had happened and things had become so complicated in so short a time.

"It's quiet tonight. It won't last. You're master has already unleashed his hounds."

She turned quickly, her hand flying to her chest, her heart pounding, "Oh! Sky, it's only you." She sighed, "I'm still a little jumpy."

"Sorry," he replied. After a moment, he said, turning to look out at the horizon, "At least we got here first. I don't like to think of you walking out of those gates and into their arms." He turned his gaze back onto her, flashing that signature roguish grin of his, "I'd need a dastardly clever plan to get you out of that."

Though he was trying to make light of it, Wu sensed something more. He was trying to hide his true feelings.

"You seemed less surprised than the others when I stepped through."

"Did I? I guess that's because I was thinking of our discussion earlier. Remember? I asked you what you wanted to when this was all over. You said you wanted to start a school, and I think you're the type of person who would fight for that. When Dawn Star began having visions I just knew you were fighting your way back. What else could she be seeing? So, we followed her and here we are, with the new emperor's army on the way. I don't know how we'll survive, but we'll find a way."

"No one else can stop Master Li," she agreed. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "But I can't do it alone."

She could feel his hand brush lightly against hers, whether it was accidental or intentionally, she didn't know, nor did she care.

"Whatever it takes, I'll be there with you until the end. The only thing that really matters is you made it back to me. I knew even death wouldn't stop you."

"I did, though it wasn't easy," she said, recalling the challenging steps she'd had to take to come back to the world of the living.

"If you can tell me, I'd love to hear about it…in a bit. I never got to tell you what I wanted to back in the palace, y'know?"

She nodded, remembering that moment back in the vast hallway of the imperial palace. _"If you can't say it, I will. I love you."_

"You had the courage to say what I wanted to, but couldn't. Not properly, anyway. When Li killed you…," he paused as the horrible memory returned once more. "I knew I'd missed my chance to tell you…I had fallen in love with you; that you were in my every thought, that I'd always try to get you in my sight just to know you were safe, that you had become everything."

Wu let out a shaky breath she had not realized she'd been holding. But he still wasn't finished, "When you fell, it was like a part of me shattered. I thought that piece would be broken forever, but…we have a second chance." Placing a hand on her cheek, he felt the cold wetness of a tear that fell from her eyes. "I love you, and never want to let you go."

Embarrassed at her own lack of self control, she laughed and said, "I liked that. Say that again."

"That I'm in love with you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her torso and pulling her close, "Gladly. But there's something we should do first."

He leaned closer to her, gently pressing his lips against hers. At first, Wu was nervous, and she trembled in spite of herself. She had never kissed anyone before and she wasn't exactly sure how to do it. But as with many things, she soon caught on and returned the kiss with startling eagerness, surprising Sky.

Running her hands down his shoulders, she felt his skin beneath her fingers, and she was startled to realize she wanted more. She was in love with him, as he said he was with her, and she wanted to feel close to him.

The kiss ended far sooner than she hoped, disappointing her. Love struck, and unable to control her own actions, she took him by the hand and guided him back to her own tent…

Early the next morning, Sky woke up, feeling Wu tossing and turning. He assumed she must have been having a nightmare, for she was muttering something.

"I didn't leave them…" she mumbled, "I would have saved them…your plans…are what killed them…"

He tried to wake her up, calling her name soothingly, shaking her gently. But it was no use. Whatever she was seeing in her mind, it was strong enough to hold her in a dream state.

After a moment, he regretfully grabbed his clothes and left her alone to struggle with her nightmare.

Feeling horrible, he joined the others who were already awake.

"Well, well," the Black Whirlwind said, amused, hooking a massive arm around Sky's shoulder "Bravo my friend. You certainly have a way with the ladies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb," he said, "We all know what happened between you and Wu last night; only a deaf person wouldn't. So…how was she?"

Dawn Star was horrified that he was bringing this up, and clasped her hands over Wildflower's ears. "How can you say that in front of her?"

"What? She'll know eventually. I suppose she was too far away to hear you two."

Angrily, Sky said, "Just shut up before I kick your large, drunken ass!"

"Whoa! He gets all tough and defensive now. Whatever happened to that pompous attitude of yours? Trying to make up for something smaller south of the border?" he sneered.

Sky didn't care if he was bigger or carried around axes; he was tired of that big oaf's stupid comments and cold disregard for others. He stepped towards the brute, clenching his fists.

Silk Fox intervened, stepping between the two. "Stop it! We have enough to deal with without you boys acting like children."

Shy sighed, "You're right. There's no sense fighting when there's something more important heading our way."

"Ha-ha, you're just a coward," the Black Whirlwind laughed. Sky cast him a glare but said nothing.

"I'll go down to see how far they've come. Perhaps get a good idea of what we're facing," he said.

"Alright, but be careful," Dawn Star said.

He grinned, "Hey, it's me you're talking to." He headed through the gates to the outer courtyard, across the bridge and down the mountain.

Hiding behind a large boulder, he peered over the cliff, seeing hundreds of thousands of warriors, both imperial soldiers and Lotus Assassins, only a few hours journey away. As well, there were clay and jade golems, and large ones still. Unless they could find a way to stop the main force, they were in a lot of trouble. They'd all be slaughtered like ants.

The sudden appearance of a dark shadow cast upon him made him realize _he _was in a lot of trouble.

Turning around slowly, he faced at least ten Lotus Assassins standing in the snow behind him. Each own was just dying to punch his face in.

"Well hello Sky," one greeted with a sadistic grin, "Do you remember me? I was the one who spoke to the Inquisitor Recruiter about your little friend, gave her a chance to become one of us. A powerful asset, you assured us. But if I recall, the surviving assassins sat that was the same friend who destroyed our fortress and corrupted our golems!"

"Well…you see fellas, there's…there's a perfectly good explanation for that," he stammered, tripping and crawling backwards through the snow, coming dangerously close to the edge.

He felt a sudden flash of pain in his side that made him cry out. His hand flew to the wound, and he looked up, seeing that the assassin now held a sword that was dripping his blood.

"Do you know what happens to those who fool around with the Lotus Assassins?" He leaned his pale, scarred face centimeters from Sky's and hissed, "They…die!" He turned the sword over so that the blade pointed down at the young man and was in mid action of driving through Sky's skull before someone intervened.

"Stop!" a voice roared. For one brief moment, Sky was thankful to whoever that was. But upon learning who the owner of that voice was, suddenly wasn't so thankful.

The assassin turned with a jerk, instantly shrinking in fear, as did the others. He stepped back, giving room to the black armor clad man who'd struck such fear into their hearts.

Death's Hand, advisor to the emperor and leader of the Lotus Assassins, clenched a gloved hand around Sky's collar, pulling him roughly to his feet.

Death's Hand was as frightening as he was evil. He was dressed head to toe in black armor, like a bottomless hole, trimmed with gold and decorated in gold dragons. The mask was the most menacing. Sculpted to look like almost like a dragon itself, the mask was blood red, as if painted with the blood of his victims.

"I've heard about you," he said, his voice as deep as a well, "The rogue hero who saved slaves in operations run by Gao the Greater. You joined up with that…Spirit Monk after she slew him. A pity that was wasn't it? You had always been the one who wanted to end that bastard's life." He released Sky and began to pace thoughtfully. "Because, as I recall, Gao's men stole something very dear to you, am I right?"

"What are you getting at?" Sky asked suspiciously. He knew he was about to make some kind of proposal, or why not kill him right there?

"You hold much rage within you, I can sense it. You want vengeance. It gives you power. You would make a fine addition to the Lotus Assassins."

"Forget it. Nothing you can say will make me join you."

"Such loyalty you hold for the Spirit Monk. But I beg to differ. I'm sure there's something that can…persuade you."

"I want nothing from you."

"Is that so? You don't want power? Money? No, you're too loyal to betray for that alone. Ah, I know. You wouldn't even join us for the chance…" He glanced over his shoulder, "to have Pinmei back?"

Sky's blood froze and a shiver ran down his spine, neither were caused by the cool, mountainous air. "You…you can bring her back?"

"My master wields great power. If you allow us safe passage into the Water Dragon's temple, and set up a trap for that Spirit Monk, so that this obstacle can finally be removed, I will see to it that you are rewarded with your daughter."

It was a tempting offer. To have Pinmei back…it was what he had wanted for three years. After a moment's hesitation, he said, "Alright…But give me some time to set up the trap. I will ring the temple bell which will be the signal that Wu is vulnerable, and you can destroy her, once and for all."


End file.
